<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Экзамен на лейтенанта by Enanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727041">Экзамен на лейтенанта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enanta/pseuds/Enanta'>Enanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hornblower by Enanta [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hornblower - C. S. Forester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shaving, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enanta/pseuds/Enanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой мичман получает лейтенантский патент, а Уильям помогает Горацио тряхнуть стариной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Bush/Horatio Hornblower, William Bush/Horatio Hornblower/Original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hornblower by Enanta [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Экзамен на лейтенанта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  — Вы идете в крутой бейдевинд левым галсом, лавируя в проливе против штормового норд-оста в двух милях к норду от Дувра… — контр-адмирал Хорнблауэр произносит эти слова сегодня уже раз пятнадцатый и с трудом подавляет скучающий зевок, — Ветер заходит на четыре румба и лобовой порыв застает вас врасплох. Что вы сделаете, сэр? — Хорнблауэру нравится мичман Келли, которого помнил по службе на «Звезде Юга», и он уверен, что молодой человек получит сегодня свой лейтенантский патент, — У вас полминуты, чтобы принять решение. Кстати, — Хорнблауэр оборачивается к соседу, — Капитан Буш, вы остановились в «Золотой короне»?<br/>  — Да, сэр.<br/>  — Там сносно?<br/>  — На первый взгляд переборки не деревянные и палуба не качается, — усмехается Буш, и Хорнблауэр в ответ улыбается.<br/>  — Хорошо! Итак, мистер Келли, вы готовы? — вымученно-бодро продолжает контр-адмирал.</p>
<p>  Хорнблауэр слышит звук неровных шагов Буша еще с лестницы. Едва Уильям закрывает за собой дверь, Хорнблауэр наконец может обнять его как следует. Он глубоко и порывисто вздыхает, прижимая его голову к своему плечу, запуская пальцы в волосы, касаясь губами виска и чувствуя, как Уильям в ответ стискивает его ребра так, что становится тяжело дышать.<br/>  — Наконец-то, — шепчет Уильям, прежде чем обхватить его лицо ладонями и прижаться к губам, — Горацио, мой Горацио, — кажется, Буш любуется им, поглаживая обветренную свежевыбритую щеку, — Как твоя спина, болит?</p>
<p>  — Мы ждем кого-то еще? — настороженно спросил Буш, когда дочь трактирщика накрыла в номере ужин.<br/>  — Сюрприз. Один лейтенант. Юный, очень способный и очень влюбленный.<br/>  — Горацио? — глаза Буша были полны печали и осуждения.<br/>  — Не в меня, — мягко ответил Хорнблауэр, — В море и его храбрых сынов.<br/>  Он сжал пальцы Уильяма в ладони, Буш отвел взгляд, спорить он не мог.<br/>  — Ты уверен, что он нам не навредит?<br/>  — Нет, — жизнерадостно отозвался Хорнблауэр и принялся откупоривать вино, — Ну почти. Это на редкость здравомыслящий молодой человек. Если он и придет, то только из любви к кхм… искусству. Ну и от молодой прыти, конечно. Пей. Тебе понравится.<br/>Буш вздохнул, с сомнением разглядывая бокал, который вложил ему в руку Хорнблауэр. Но, в конце концов, когда Горацио ввязывается в очередную авантюру, они оба чувствуют себя моложе.</p>
<p>  Мистер Келли оказался действительно неглуп, он говорил мало, но кстати, позволил себя напоить и теперь переводил восторженный взгляд с Хорнблауэра на Буша, слушая байки, которые рассказывал Хорнблауэр. Горацио был обворожителен сегодня, Буш даже пожалел вчерашнего мичмана, так стремительно пошедшего ко дну.<br/>  — Кстати, мистер Буш, а я не рассказывал, как мистер Келли придумал уменьшить осадку наших тендеров всего до двух футов? — и Буш понял, что Хорнблауэр предпринял решающую атаку.<br/>  Суть истории сводилась к тому, что глубокая осадка мешала необходимому маневру на мелководье, и мистер Келли придумал уменьшить ее с помощью понтонов из пустых бочек, заменив руль, который оказался слишком высоко, дунайским, как на речных судах. Буш оценил блестящую идею. Теперь ему предоставлялось право финального бортового залпа.<br/>  — Мистер Келли, это изумительно, позвольте вас поздравить! — воскликнул он, довольно ловко поднимаясь из-за стола.<br/>  Лейтенант тоже встал, чуть пошатнувшись. Буш крепко взял его за плечи и с видом нескрываемого восторга расцеловал в обе щеки. А потом, не останавливаясь, смял в поцелуе его губы. Келли замер и, когда Буш досчитал до трех, довольно пылко ответил. Молодой человек обхватил его за талию, прижался всем телом.<br/>  — Вы можете сейчас уйти, мистер Келли. Безо всяких последствий, — произнес Хорнблауэр, — А если хотите, можете остаться. Тоже без последствий.<br/>  — Я… Сэр… — лейтенант тяжело дышал, поддерживаемый Бушем за талию, — Боже мой. Я остаюсь, конечно.<br/>  Буш методично избавлял его от кителя, жилета, шейного платка, гладил широкими движениями. Он встал за спиной Келли, расстегивая рубашку, лаская, показывая Хорнблауэру напряженный живот и вздымающие ребра юноши, скользя носом по его шее и вдыхая запах молодого тела там, где шея переходила в затылок и рос мягкий пушок. Волосы светлые; красивый — в этом возрасте сложно не быть красивым.<br/>  Под его ладонью перекатился кадык. Кожа на горле Келли была нежной и теплой, лейтенант, закатив глаза, с готовностью подставлял шею под ласки и поцелуи. Буш спустил с плеч лейтенанта рубашку и обхватил его поперек туловища, лишив возможности двигать руками.<br/>  — Знаешь, почему сэр Горацио так смотрит? — зашептал он прямо в полупрозрачное ухо, — Потому что лет двадцать… пять назад эти же руки впервые ласкали плечи другого лейтенанта, — Он посмотрел Хорнблауэру в глаза и тепло улыбнулся, — и разрази меня гром, если он мог хоть два слова связать тогда.<br/>  Буш хищно впился губами в шею жалобно замычавшего лейтенанта, Хорнблауэр встал из-за стола, подошел к ним вплотную, приспустил бриджи Келли и стал ласкать его через белье.<br/>  — Не мог, — улыбнулся он Бушу, — Ни тогда, ни после, — и требовательно поцеловал разомлевшего от ласк юношу.<br/>  — О боже, сэр, у меня сейчас яйца лопнут. Трахните, меня пожалуйста!<br/>  — Сэр, вы довели его до белого каления, — с притворным укором сказал Буш Хорнблауэру, — Мистер Келли, Вы когда-нибудь раньше делали это?<br/>  — Да!<br/>  — Похвальная эрудированность, лейтенант, — ухмыльнулся Буш.<br/>  Пока он избавлял Келли от остатков одежды, устраивал его поудобнее на кровати и раздевался сам, Хорнблауэр принес таз теплой воды, мыло и бритву.<br/>  — Зачем это, сэр? — спросил Келли.<br/>  — Хочу тебя побрить. Там, — выразительно поднял брови Хорнблауэр.<br/>  — Ооо… — их новоиспеченный лейтенант покраснел впервые за вечер.<br/>  — На колени, — сказал Буш, — и разведи ноги пошире.<br/>  Он разводил в стороны ягодицы притихшего Келли, облегчая Хорнблауэру с бритвой доступ. Лейтенант не шевелился и, кажется, даже дышал через раз — от стыда или от страха. Несколько раз он пытался сжать мышцы, но вновь расслаблялся без напоминаний.<br/>  — Готово! — Хорнблауэр смачно шлепнул Келли по белой ягодице. Буш начал медленно гладить абсолютно гладкую кожу промежности, Келли издал звук, похожий на хныканье. Буш провел по ложбинке языком, остатки мыла горчили.<br/>  — Помоги мне. Разведи свои половинки руками.<br/>  Хорнблауэр стоял около кровати и, не вмешиваясь, наблюдал, как Келли принимает бесстыдную позу, широко расставляя колени, показывая себя. Обветренные пальцы с неровно остриженными ногтями лежали на молочно-белых ягодицах, напряженный член чуть подрагивал. Лейтенант спрятал лицо в подушку и шумно вздыхал в ответ на ласки Буша. Уильям грубовато ласкал его член, а большим пальцем другой руки массировал чувствительные места вокруг ануса, дразня и поглаживая вокруг. Облизав палец, он стал гладить саму дырочку по кругу, не проникая и добавляя широкие движения ребром ладони вверх и вниз. Хорнблауэр бережно приподнял лицо лейтенанта и с лихорадочным энтузиазмом заговорил:<br/>  — У капитана Буша красивые чуткие пальцы. Хотите почувствовать их в себе, мистер Келли?<br/>  Ответ был очевиден. Хорнблауэр невнятно утешал Келли, жадно всматривался в изменения лица лейтенанта, гладил скулы, ласкал пальцами стонущие губы. Буш использовал уже два скользких пальца, двигая ими на манер ножниц. Несколько раз мышцы входа сильно напряглись, но вновь расслабились. Внутри было горячо и гладко, о чем Буш не преминул сообщить Горацио:<br/>  — Он такой горячий и податливый здесь. Такая мягкая нежная дырочка. Я даже чувствую изнутри его копчик. Хочешь?<br/>  Они растягивали Келли вдвоем, гладили и открывали его. Лейтенант крутил задом, насаживаясь поглубже, терся членом о постель и мычал что-то невразумительное. Хорнблауэр фонтанировал идеями:<br/>  — Думаю, молодость и воздержание возьмут свое, и он сможет спустить и несколько раз. Пусть первый будет так. Мистер Келли, вы слышите? Я хочу, чтобы вы кончили от моих пальцев в заднице. Никаких «но»! Чтобы облегчить вашу задачу, я могу вас принайтовить.<br/>Уильям закатил глаза, давясь смехом, Горацио ловко выудил из кучи форменного тряпья на полу два шейных платка и связал ими руки и ноги Келли между собой. Колени молодого человека теперь были плотно соединены. Хорнблауэр оттянул его член и яйца вниз и назад так, чтобы они оказались зажаты между его ляжек и их можно было трогать и гладить сзади. Они с Бушем сначала то по очереди, то одновременно трахали Келли пальцами, ощупывали гладкие стеночки и особенно чувствительные места, легко похлопывали по мошонке ладонями. Наконец Хорнблауэр несколько раз с силой провел по члену Келли, и пальцам Буша стало особенно горячо, мышцы Келли стали ритмично сокращаться. Их с Хорнблауэром пальцы сдавило и притиснуло друг к другу так, что они, кажется, начали затекать. Келли между тем протяжно стонал и изливался в руку Горацио. Буш еще несколько раз вынул пальцы и погрузил их снова в подрагивающую дырочку, затем отстранился, развязал Келли и встал налить всем еще вина.</p>
<p>  Буш видел, что Горацио уже плохо справляется со своим возбуждением, и решил, что лейтенант отдохнул достаточно:<br/>  — Итак, — спросил он у него, — Чего ты хочешь?<br/>  — Чтобы вы… — он замялся и опустил голову.<br/>  — Ну?<br/>  — Растрахали меня. Растянули как следует.<br/>  — Что оба одновременно? — охнул Хорнблауэр, — Едва ли это возможно. Ты видел, как такое бывает?<br/>  — Да, но… в смысле, я же сам хочу этого. И вы сможете… аккуратно. И у нас есть время.<br/>  Хорнблауэр вопросительно посмотрел на Буша.<br/>  — Брось, Горацио, ты тоже в двадцать лет хотел все и сразу, — улыбнулся Буш, — Правда, речь обычно шла о французах.<br/>  Горацио ответил нечитаемым взглядом и обратился к Келли:<br/>  — Посмотрим, лейтенант, что мы сможем сделать для вас. Расслабьтесь.</p>
<p>  Хорнблауэр оглаживал пальцами хребет и ребра лейтенанта, который медленно покачивался на локтях и коленях взад-вперед, как будто был в трансе. Буш приподнял подбородок Келли, заставив приоткрыть рот в взглянуть на себя.<br/>  — Ты можешь остановить все и уйти в любой момент, — напомнил он.<br/>  Келли ответил шумным выдохом и расфокусированным взглядом: рука Хорнблауэра переместилась к его ягодицам. Буш провел членом по пухлой нижней губе лейтенанта, и тот с готовностью взял головку в свой горячий рот. Не погружаясь глубоко, Буш смотрел, как Келли ласкает его плоть мягкими губами и языком, как его лицо становится на секунду напряженным в ответ на действия Хорнблауэра. Горацио вошел в него, положив длинную ладонь на поясницу и заставив прогнуть спину. Келли почти что лежал грудью на кровати, теперь лаская Буша рукой, и то широко открывал рот и издавал протяжные стоны, то закусывал губу. Во взгляде его была какая-то темная страсть и жадность.<br/>  Они поменялись с Хорнблауэром местами, и Буш, широко и сильно раздвинув ягодицы Келли, оставляя на белой коже красные следы, смотрел, как его орган погружается в нежное отверстие и как тонкая кожица натягивается вокруг него при движении назад. Юноша сжимал его изнутри, стонал немного жалобно и бормотал: «Да, пожалуйста». Буш положил ладонь ему на плечо, задавая ритм, насаживая на себя в идеальном темпе. В какой-то момент колени Келли стали разъезжаться по простыне, он распластался на кровати, и Буш понял, что уже не сможет остановиться. Он двигался сильно и размеренно, с большой амплитудой, Келли подвывал от каждого толчка, Хорнблауэр удерживал его за плечи, не давая съехать с кровати вперед.<br/>  Буш излился в податливое тело, вынул член, размазал часть семени по безволосой промежности и сделал еще несколько неглубоких толчков. Он вытирал себя полотенцем и отрешенно смотрел, как Хорнблауэр погружает длинные пальцы в растянутое красное отверстие, пачкая их в его, Буша, семени. У них еще остался ром, и Буш с жадностью сделал несколько глотков. Потом он с силой прижимал Келли за шею к кровати, лаская его другой рукой, и не сводил глаз с Хорнблауэра. Горацио хмурился, кусал губы и лихорадочно шарил по спине лейтенанта. Буш поймал взгляд Хорнблауэра и беззвучно, лишь губами, произнес два слова. Горацио озорно улыбнулся, его движения стали более рваными, он почти навалился на Келли, а Буш внимательно следил за каплей пота, стекающей по его шее к груди.</p>
<p>  Тусклый утренний свет проникал сквозь не слишком плотные гостиничные шторы, когда молодой человек проснулся, чувствуя небольшую усталость, но бодрый, полный сил и желания действовать. Он вспомнил, как вчера получил лейтенантский патент и как отпраздновал это. Как адмирал и капитан переговаривались, обсуждая, смогли ли они ему угодить, а самому Келли казалось, что он парит в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах над своим телом и в голове его раздается мелодичный звон. Даже ощущение того, как из его размякшего тела вытекает теплая жидкость, было немного стыдным, но вовсе не неприятным. Он слышал, что капитан Буш что-то говорит про полотенце, и был с ним полностью согласен.<br/>  Стараясь не шуметь, Келли вылез из-под доставшегося ему клочка одеяла, собрал свою одежду (он очень надеялся, что не перепутал рубашки и галстуки!), переступил через лежащую на полу деревянную ногу и уже на пороге взглянул на своих вчерашних любовников. Они спали лицом друг к другу, Хорнблуэр на плече Буша, который обнимал его обеими руками и негромко похрапывал в кудрявую седеющую макушку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>